Pax Postremo transcript
Flashback Elliot, Geraldine, Samantha and Veronica are all walking along a long street. They’re all chatting happily together. But Veronica then stops and puts her hand on her forehead. The rest stop. GERALDINE: What’s wrong? VERONICA: dizzy I dunno, I just like got a headache. GERALDINE: When did they start? VERONICA: thinking I dunno, err… A week ago? GERALDINE: Have you been to a doctor? Veronica shakes her head. ELLIOT: Okay, we’ll go to the doctors this afternoon. Suddenly, a black woman, in her 50s approaches the family, it’s Rose. ROSE: Excuse me, have you seen my dog? SAMANTHA: Aww, no. ROSE: Well, could you keep an eye out for it please. It’s a small Jack Russell. Here’s my number. She gets out a piece of paper and a pen and rights down her phone number. She gives it to Samantha and smiles. ROSE: Thank you. Suddenly, Veronica faints. Rose gasps. ROSE: Oh, my God. GERALDINE: Veronica! They all gather around her to check on her. End of flashback In Vanessa’s camp, in the jungle, Josh and Abbie are still in the cages, exhausted, sweaty and hungry. They both sit up as they notice Vanessa walking past with her two guards. JOSH: and exhausted Hey! Vanessa stops; she turns her head and looks towards Josh. VANESSA: What?! JOSH: Whe…When are you gonna let me and my friends go!? It’s been 5 days! ABBIE: Let us go! She starts to walk to the cage. JOSH: Where is she?! VANESSA: She? JOSH: The Asian girl, where is she?! We know you have her. Vanessa chuckles. VANESSA: I can only assume that they have her. JOSH: They? Who are they!? She smiles. VANESSA: The bad guys. JOSH: And that makes you the good guys? VANESSA: evilly Yes. In the jungle, back near the beach camp, Samantha and Elliot are walking and talking to each other. SAMANTHA: Dad, when will they come back? ELLIOT: comfortingly I don’t know darling, but they said they could take up to a week. So I wouldn’t worry. SAMANTHA: What, you believe they’re safe? He’s silent. SAMANTHA: Well?! ELLIOT: sighs I have to… Suddenly, Elliot stops. He holds his stomach in pain and he groans horrifically. He then cripples over onto the floor and continues to groan. Samantha yelps with fear. SAMANTHA: Dad! She rushes to his aid, and then looks around her for help. SAMANTHA: Help! Somebody! Help! Flashback Shot of Samantha and Geraldine sat on some chairs in an office, crying. Veronica is sat, quiet, but depressed. Elliot is also sat on a chair, with his head in his hand, upset. On the other side of the desk, there is a doctor, Christian. GERALDINE: upset I…I don’t know what you’re trying to tell us doctor. CHRISTIAN: I…I’m sorry. But, Veronica…has…cancer. End of flashback Shot of Josh and Abbie both sat in there cage. There is one of Vanessa’s armed guards stood with his back against the cage, guarding it with a large machine gun. Josh watches him sneakily, he then turns to Abbie. JOSH: whisper Hey. ABBIE: whisper What? He pulls out a small knife from his back pocket. Abbie gasps, and the guard looks behind him, but Josh hides the knife and the guard looks away again. ABBIE: shocked/whisper Where did you get that? How did you get that on the plane? JOSH: whisper I didn’t. Hassan got it off one of the natives. He gave it to me before we left; said it might come in handy. I guess it did. ABBIE: whisper Why? What are you gonna do? He then looks over to the man who is guarding the cage, and then he runs his finger along his throat, implying he is gonna kill him. Abbie’s eyes open wide with shock. JOSH: whisper But when I say – you run! At the beach, Elliot is laid, unconscious, on a blanket inside a tent. Samantha is sitting over him, distraught. Emma walks in. EMMA: Hey. SAMANTHA: sad Hi. EMMA: comfortingly How are ya’? SAMANTHA: sad I…I’m good, thanks. EMMA: How’s your dad? SAMANTHA: sighs He’s gonna be fine. He always is. EMMA: smiling It’s good to be optimistic. SAMANTHA: shocked Excuse me?! EMMA: Oh, no. I…I didn’t mean it like… It came out wrong. SAMANTHA: Optimistic!? My dad is “not” going to die! EMMA: awkwardly Sami, I know, I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that. SAMANTHA: Get out! EMMA: Sam… SAMANTHA: Get o… Before she can finish her sentence, two gun shots are heard from outside. Samantha and Emma both jump and freeze, terrified. A girl’s scream is heard outside. They both then rush out, and see a man, with a large machine gun, standing at the tree line, watching everyone. MAN: at Charlotte, Thomas, Michelle, Melissa, Hassan and Darien, who are stood in a group Get with them! They both quickly walk to the group, quiet and petrified. MAN: Is this everyone!? They all stay quiet. MAN: louder Is this everyone!? CHARLOTTE: scared Yes, yes, this is everyone. MAN: evilly Good. Now… when my colleges and I arrived to this Island, one of them recognized you. So, I need to bring you back to my base. Line up so I can see your faces! Everyone immediately lines up. The man starts to walk past everyone, looking at their faces. He comes to Darien, and stops and looks at him, suspiciously. Darien becomes anxious, but the man continues to walk after shaking his head. He then comes to Thomas, he stops and nods. He grabs his arm and pulls him out of the line. MAN: You. THOMAS: Me? What!? No! Everyone looks around, terrified and confused. The man then turns to the group, holding his gun at Thomas’s head. MAN: evilly Have a nice day. He then starts to walk back towards the jungle. But, as he leaves, Samantha runs up to him, following him. She picks up a large log that’s on the floor and she smacks him across the head with it. The man falls down, unconscious, dropping his gun. Thomas quickly steps away from him, picks up the gun, and aims it at the unconscious man’s body. Everyone gathers around, and then starts to tie him up. Flashback Samantha, Elliot and Geraldine are all sat on some chairs inside a church. They’re all wearing black. There are other people sat behind them, also wearing black. They all look depressed and very upset. The vicar that’s in the church comes up to them slowly and sadly. He places his hand onto Elliot’s shoulder comfortingly. VICAR: warmly My deepest condolences go out to you three. I am terribly sorry for you loss. Elliot nods and shakes the vicar’s hand. ELLIOT: Thank you. They all then look up at a coffin that’s at the front of the church and there is a picture of Veronica on it. End of flashback It’s night. Samantha is sat over Elliot, who is resting. He starts to wake up. Samantha smiles with relief and joy. SAMANTHA: Hey. ELLIOT: tired Hey. SAMANTHA: Are you… does anything hurt? ELLIOT: quiet and disorientated N…No. I… I have to sleep. I have to sleep now. SAMANTHA: slightly Yeah, yeah. You just rest, okay? ELLIOT: quiet Okay. Samantha smiles and watches Elliot as he sleeps. The next morning. Michelle, Melissa and Darien are all stood in a group, talking. MICHELLE: So what’re we gonna do with him? MELISSA: distressed I can’t do this. I just can’t. She steps away, with her hand on her forehead, breathing heavily and panicking. MICHELLE: Darien Well? DARIEN: I…I dunno. We should wait till Josh and everyone comes back before we do anything. Hassan walks up to them. HASSAN: bluntly I think they’ve been taken. MICHELLE: What?! Why? HASSAN: Well he knew where our camp was… so he probably got that information off of somebody. We’re the only ones in the world that knows where we are… so. DARIEN: Well, if what you’re saying is true, then what’re we gonna do!? HASSAN: Well clearly a big group isn’t going to solve anything. Most people on here have someone they either love, or really like. Me, no one. I’ll go and find them. MICHELLE: But what if they get you too?! No, it’s too dangerous. HASSAN: It doesn’t matter. Like I said, I have nobody. DARIEN: So you’re gonna go alone? HASSAN: Yes. DARIEN: When? HASSAN: If I pack my stuff and get everything ready that I need, I should be ready by tonight maybe, so I’ll go tomorrow. As soon as the sun comes up tomorrow – I’ll go find our friends. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1